


Who Wouldn't Fuck Geoff - Says Michael; the Totally Straight Man

by pieceofvie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceofvie/pseuds/pieceofvie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secret relationships are hard when your job is to make dick jokes every 5 seconds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Wouldn't Fuck Geoff - Says Michael; the Totally Straight Man

Michael was never really into hiding he relationships. Seemed to high school-ish. Especially when he's in his mid-twenties. But when Geoff said that it was basically necessary to keep theirs hidden, he didn't protest. Most because he worked with the equivalent of twelve year olds.

That didn't stop him from slipping something out every once in a while. Like now.

It was a standard day, the Achievement Hunter gang was gonna play some Minecraft and maybe they'll work on AHWU today. Apparently Sega fucked itself over again and Michael couldn't wait to talk about that.

"--Geoff, how did you get all the ladies on your dick?"

Excuse me?

Michael came back to the real world and saw that Ray and Geoff were in a deep conversation about high school and dicks. Why Ray why? In game the Jersey boy continued his part of the Lets Build but listened closely on their conversation. Creepy? Maybe. Necessary? Not really but shhh.

"First of all, dude, I had all genders on my dick. Second of all, you just gotta be fuckable. And who wouldn't fuck me?" Geoff added, chuckling a little at his own words.

"Yeah, who wouldn't fuck Geoff!" Michael blurted out, unable to stop himself. Shit... shit shit shit. That probably wasn't the best choice of words. Well Michael isn't known to make the best decisions. He heard Gavin's stupid laugh next to him and felt like he wanted to disappear into his chair.

"Michael, of course you'd wanna fuck Geoff-- _ahh!!_ " Gavin screamed as Michael threw a spare controller at him.

"Shut the fuck up!" The Jersey kid is just about ready to strangle him.

"Yeah, Gavin. Is Mikey wants to fuck me that's his own business." Geoff commented, causing all the Achievement Hunters to laugh. It was a great cover up, but it didn't stop Michael from wanting to kill the both of them. He focused solely on the game and didn't say anything else on the matter. "Awww, Michael, don't be like that. Ya know you're my favorite."

"Yeah... I know."

"I know you know." Geoff chuckled again at his own words and Michael felt his cheeks heating up. Damn you Geoff.

**Author's Note:**

> Might continue this, might not. Yes? No?


End file.
